The invention firstly relates to a vehicle for the automatic laying of a track on which it travels and also to a track designed for installation by such a vehicle.
It is used when it is necessary to carry out work within a contaminated enclosure or an enclosure which is inaccessible for some other reason. The work has to be carried out by robots, which does not in itself cause a problem, provided that they are able to approach their intervention location, which is often impossible with conventional vehicles carrying robots, because the locations can be at very different heights or may be surrounded by obstacles rendering them inaccessible.